


Mordidos de amor

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Só quem é capaz de acreditar em contos de fadas pode ter o deslumbramento de encontrar criaturas mágicas em seu jardim. Mitsashi Tenten aprendeu cedo que elas não são tão encantadoras quanto soam nos livros, isso faz com que ela mantenha um trabalho furtivo caçando duendes, fadas, lobisomens e ogros à disposição de uma organização secreta por um bem maior.Todavia, quando o doce elfo Deidara aparece em sua vida, ela começa a enfrentar dilemas audaciosos que colocam sua vida de caçadora em perigo.
Relationships: Deidara/Tenten (Naruto)





	Mordidos de amor

Os pássaros nos altos galhos das árvores declamavam suas canções preparando os filhotes para mais uma noite de descanso. A gigante esfera no céu começava a esmaecer com tons dourados para detrás das montanhas cinzentas, deixando pequenos raios iluminarem o caminho por entre as folhas amarronzadas. O final daquela tarde de outono parecia promissor. 

Mitsashi Tenten abriu a porta da velha casa de madeira enquanto cobria a cabeça com o capuz preto; levou o pequeno jarro de vidro que carregava até a altura dos olhos para depois chacoalhá-lo levemente. Lá dentro, uma luz fraquinha começou a piscar devagarzinho e iluminou os olhos amendoados da mulher.

Depois de passar mais alguns minutos certificando-se de que a encomenda estava intacta e viva, guardou-a dentro da bolsa pendurada em seu ombro. Esperava que não demorassem demais para buscar a entrega, ou o achado sofreria danificações pelo tempo sem oxigênio.

Trancou a porta e embrenhou-se no meio do mato; os pés experientes conheciam o caminho, saltando sobre buracos e escorregando pelas folhagens secas. Entrava cada vez mais fundo na floresta, deixando o medo e a claridade para trás a cada passo que dava. Chegou até o grande tronco esverdeado que servia de ponto de referência, então virou à esquerda e continuou confiante até o seu destino. Alguns metros à frente havia uma clareira com árvores mais fechadas e o clima mais úmido, e foi ali que ela parou.

— Ainda bem que chegou cedo. — Comentou para a outra mulher, que apenas concordou com um menear de cabeça. Os cabelos violeta de Konan pareciam reluzir na escuridão que começava a circundar as duas. Tenten deixou com cuidado a bolsa no chão, depois puxou a jarra para fora e indicou para a outra. — Não vejo a hora de ficar livre. Essa aqui deu trabalho demais. 

— Eu avisei que está ficando cada vez mais difícil. Os boatos correm rápido no outro mundo. — Aproximou-se da Mitsashi entregando uma bolsa de pano com dinheiro. Estava pesada, mas não o suficiente. Konan suspirou profundamente, já sabendo o que estava por vir apenas pela faceta exasperada que a observava. 

— Quero mais mil. 

— Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim...

— Quero mais mil. — Repetiu com firmeza, apertando junto do corpo a pequena jarra brilhante. A luz esverdeada voltou a piscar ainda mais fraca. 

— É só a droga de uma fada! O que ela pode ter feito que te deu tanto prejuízo? — Esticou as mãos até alcançar os ombros da morena e fez pressão no local, mas a ameaça implícita não surtia muito efeito. Tenten sabia que a mulher não a machucaria — afinal precisava de seus serviços —, e não tinha medo de carranca.

— Ela me mordeu. — Mostrou o dedo indicador esquerdo enfaixado e remexeu-se levemente para escapar do aperto, dando um passo para o lado para poder encará-la melhor. — E, como eu disse, está cada vez mais difícil encontrar qualquer um desses monstros vagando por aí. Se fosse tão fácil como você faz parecer que é, por que não chama a sua equipe e capturam vocês mesmos?

A mulher de cabelos coloridos suspirou mais uma vez, cruzando os braços e remexendo o pé ansiosa. Os olhos brilhantes estavam focados na luz enfraquecida da fada dentro do vidro. Não podia desperdiçar material, trabalhavam em um ramo muito delicado e os investidores não gostavam de imprevistos. Naquele momento inquieto nem mesmo o vento ousava passar por ali para balançar as árvores e refrescar o clima. 

— Cadê os mil? — Incentivou, sustentando um sorisso enrijecido. Konan puxou de dentro do casaco mais um saquinho recheado, jogando-o próximo à bolsa da outra no chão. 

A Mitsashi entregou a criatura enclausurada um pouco mais contente, depois juntou as suas coisas e acenou um "tchau" com a mão. Antes de jogar o capuz em cima dos cabelos mais uma vez, foi avisada:

— Você é boa no que faz, Tenten. Sabe bem que é só nos trazer algo mais especial e poderemos negociar melhor. 

As noites naquela casa eram quase sombrias; se não fossem os enfeites coloridos nas paredes e as fotos de sua família nos armários, poderia ser um ambiente mais ameaçador. A mulher sabia que arriscava muito a sua vida — tanto pelo trabalho extra que fazia, como também pela localização em que estava.

Desde criança cultivava uma adoração surreal por contos de fadas; passava horas enfurnada no quintal bucólico da antiga casa, inventando feitiços e poções, torcendo para que algo mágico surgisse diante de seus olhos. Os pais achavam adorável como a filha se aventurava pelas árvores e não perdia o encanto por coisas fantasiosas, sempre riam quando ela falava que havia visto a estátua de duende no jardim se mexer. 

Mas eles não fazem ideia de que quando se acredita em criaturas mágicas, elas aparecem para você.

E esse era o bônus que facilitava o trabalho da Mitsashi. 

Estava há dois anos explorando os mais diferentes terrenos, seguindo pistas e caçando o que precisassem. No mundo “normal” era responsável por uma editora de livros, então tinha a chance de viajar para onde quisesse ou ficar em casa quase sempre. A mobilidade em sua agenda facilitava muito a vida secreta que levava, ninguém desconfiava de suas longas férias na casa de campo da família ou em chalés no alto das montanhas ou em praias poucos visitadas. Precisava ser cuidadosa e estrategista para que não virasse a caça nas mãos daquelas bestialidades.

Ela montava os planos mais cuidados e depois fazia a entrega nos locais previamente combinados. Sabia que a maioria das criaturas estava sendo estudada por meio de organizações secretas — financiadas, obviamente, por gente muito rica — e outras ficavam presas em jaulas, como as feras que eram. Quando foi introduzida na realidade da magia, ela sentiu o seu mundo desmoronar; tudo o que acreditava quando criança estava destruído. 

Fadas, duendes, ninfas, sereias, lobisomens, elfos e ogros eram criaturas puramente interesseiras e cruéis; elas não eram tão encantadoras quanto os contos de fadas pintavam, com suas imagens perfeitas e bondosas.

Uma vez Konan explicou com brevidade que nos laboratórios faziam experimentos para subtrair a magia e utilizar em remédios, cosméticos e tratamentos em humanos. A Mitsashi não sabia qual era o andamento ou o sucesso daquilo, mas sempre tentava pensar que era por um bem maior. Ela fazia o que acreditava ser o certo e se beneficiava com aquilo. 

Tenten estava sentada próxima à janela da sala — pensando em como a lua brilhava bonita no céu escuro — quando escutou um barulho alto dentre as árvores. O silêncio naquele lugar era tanto que qualquer galho quebrado parecia um trovão. O gemido sôfrego que se seguiu fez os seus pelos arrepiarem, o corpo já ficou preparado para o perigo eminente: havia alguém no seu quintal, no meio da floresta. Podia ser qualquer um... Qualquer coisa.

Saiu pela porta segurando com força na mão esquerda sua adaga e na outra a lanterna. Não era boa no combate corpo a corpo, porém não ficaria parada esperando algo acontecer, precisava ter vantagem de alguma forma. Andou por entre as folhagens não demorando para encontrar uma figura abaixada e com as mãos na perna. Os sons baixinhos e lamuriosos vinham dali.

Ela estancou no lugar, meio escondida atrás de um árvore, observando com atenção o que estava acontecendo. O homem segurava a perna contra o chão de terra, balançando-se levemente para frente e para trás tentando fazer a dor passar. A calça estava rasgada desde a coxa até o pé, revelando um machucado sangrento e sujo. Não podia ver muito mais, pois estava longe e escuro. 

— O que aconteceu? — A morena questionou com a voz baixa, tentando não assustá-lo muito. Apesar da lanterna iluminar um pequeno pedaço e chamar um pouco a atenção, não tinha certeza se ele havia percebido sua presença. — Posso ajudar? 

Ele levantou a cabeça alarmado, mas ainda sim manteve a expressão contorcida. Seus olhos turqueses brilharam sob a luz amarelada; era como se um oceano agitado estivesse preso dentro das duas esferas oculares, subindo e descendo entre tons verdes e azuis. 

A mulher prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, completamente surpresa com a delicada beleza dele. 

Mas foi só depois de forçar o olhar para outro ponto que ela percebeu que parte dos cabelos compridos e loiros dele estava atrás de suas orelhas. Orelhas pontiagudas. 

Não, não era um humano. Era um elfo, bem ali na sua frente, precisando de ajuda. O universo parecia gostar muito dela. 

— Está tudo bem? — Aproximou-se um pouco mais, guardando a adaga. Torcia para que ele não tivesse reparado naquele detalhe. 

— Não muito. — Com a voz frágil conseguiu responder. As mãos compridas ainda apertavam a perna para tentar diminuir a dor e as esferas turquesas fecharam-se por um momento. Um pouco mais próximos, ela reparou como as vestes pomposas e coloridas estavam manchadas; o machucado era bem feio. 

— Eu tenho curativo em casa, posso te apoiar até lá.

— Não. 

A Mitsashi resolveu ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, tentando ao máximo conter toda a euforia dentro de si. Elfos eram difíceis de encontrar; naqueles anos todos de caçada só havia conseguido capturar um com sucesso. Cada um tinha a sua especialidade: uns sentiam as vibrações dos sentimentos, outros eram capazes de ler mentes ou de conversar com a natureza. Tudo isso os tornava ainda mais escorregadios. 

Ela estava curiosa para saber o que ele era capaz de fazer. Precisava ir com calma, muita calma. Sentia a sua boca contorcer-se em um sorriso animado; ele valeria muito. 

— Eu prometo que não farei nada. A sua perna está muito machucada e é perigoso ficar aqui fora. 

— Você não me conhece. — O loiro constatou com um último argumento, quase cedendo. Ele sabia que era desajeitado e vivia no mundo da lua, mas não imaginava que a sua caminhada noturna pudesse trazer tanto transtorno de uma vez só. Estava longe de casa e não conseguia mensurar se ainda podia andar, quais eram chances de voltar intacto?

— Não, mas você precisa de ajuda. Prefere ficar aqui? 

O elfo estava um tanto arisco, no entanto os olhos amendoados e redondos dela gritavam o quão prestativa ela queria ser. Era uma das humanas mais lindas que já havia visto. E — o melhor de tudo — conseguia vê-lo!

Parecia uma situação irreal, planejada por forças superiores. A mulher não demonstrava medo ou irritação, só sustentava um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e uma postura ansiosa. Ele nunca conseguiu interagir diretamente com os seres do outro mundo, os alertas das outras crituras sobre o perigo de cair em suas mãos sempre o deixavam com um pé atrás. Não eram todos que podiam enxergá-lo também, então às vezes passava algumas horas observando-os de longe sem correr tantos riscos. Nunca havia a visto, porém. Não estava acostumado a andar pelo lado sul da floresta. 

No meio de toda a sua divagação foi surpreendido por mãos macias em seu braço desnudo. O sentimento de incerteza se esvaiu quando a mulher bondosa o ajudou a se levantar, apoiando-o em seu corpo pequeno. Ela era quente e cheirava à gerânio. Ele amava o cheiro floral dos gerânios. 

Andaram até a casa de madeira cambaleantes, a perna do elfo ardia e pulsava, o que dificultava a sua locomoção. Tenten abriu a porta com um chute, guiando-os até o sofá da sala. Com cuidado, deixou-o no estofado e rumou em direção ao banheiro. Podia ainda ouvir as lamúrias. 

— O que aconteceu realmente? — Perguntou assim que voltou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Torcia para que não precisasse dar pontos. 

— Prendi a perna em um buraco cheio de berberis, estava distraído com uma magnolia stellata. 

Ela riu sem entender as palavras que ele utilizava, mas imaginando que se tratavam de plantas. O loiro sorriu com o som agradável que saiu da boca dela. Agora com uma iluminação melhor conseguia analisar toda a feição bonita; desde os cabelos ondulados e brilhantes até os pés pequenos dentro da bota de couro. As mãos cobertas com luvas de látex trabalhavam em cortar e empurrar suas vestes com cuidado para ter uma melhor visão da sua pele. 

— Me chamo Deidara. — Cuspiu as palavras tentando fazê-la falar mais, precisava de distração da dor que o remédio causava e queria aproveitar para sanar toda a sua curiosidade. A expressão concentrada da mulher vacilou por um instante.

— Eu sou a Tenten, prazer.

Depois de olhar por um instante na tempestade marítica que eram os olhos dele, voltou a trabalhar na perna machucada, porque precisava limpar bem o local e depois enfaixar. Ainda sim corria o risco de infeccionar e ele não conseguiria andar muito bem por uns dias. O fato de ter aquele argumento como justificativa para prendê-lo ali na casa com ela a fazia sorrir. Não via a hora de informar Konan do seu feito e entregá-lo. 

— Você sabe o que eu sou. — Ele afirmou. — Você... Como consegue me ver? 

— Eu me considero uma pessoa com muita crença. — Explicou com a voz mansa, caminhando com cuidado pelo assunto perigoso. — Não é a primeira vez que encontro um elfo, mas não tive a oportunidade de conversar muito com ele no outro dia. 

Deidara fez um barulho com a garganta para indicar que entendia. Mesmo com o tempo frio sentia-se quente ali dentro; abriu os primeiros botões da camisa de cetim e pôde perceber a força que a mulher fez para não olhá-lo mais uma vez. Sorriu. 

— E você mora aqui? 

— Por uns meses, sim. Precisava ficar um tempo longe da agitação da cidade. — Se nem os seus pais desconfiavam do que fazia ali, embrenhada a maior parte do tempo na floresta, quem dirá o loiro... 

— Você é médica?

— Não, só sou boa com curativos.

Foi a vez dela sorrir com as perguntas interessadas. Fazia um tempinho que não tinha uma interação prolongada com outro ser vivente que falasse palavras compreensíveis ao invés de soltar urros e gorgolejes. Pelo visto ele seria ainda mais fácil de enganar.

Finalizou a bandagem envolvendo a perna do elfo com um pedaço de pano claro, segurando juntos com força os dois lados do corte para evitar sangramentos.

— Prontinho! Deve arder por mais uns dias e você precisa deixar sempre bem limpo para não infeccionar. 

Encaram-se em silêncio por longos segundos, absorvendo com curiosidade o ser vivente em frente aos seus olhos. Deidara foi o primeiro a cortar o contato visual, arrumando os fios do cabelo dourado atrás das orelhas pontudas de repente preocupando-se com a sua aparência, tentando ficar mais arrumado. 

— Eu conheço plantas fortes que ajudarão na cicatrização. 

— Amanhã podemos colhê-las, o que acha? Está muito escuro lá fora e eu tenho medo. — Tenten colocou no rosto a expressão mais doce que podia, percebendo com contentamento como ele ficou sem graça com o que aquela frase significava. 

— Posso acompanhá-la. — O elfo tentou levantar, mas caiu de volta no sofá com a pontada que percorreu a sua perna. Mantendo uma expressão contorcida, desistiu rápido da ideia: — Melhor não.

— Posso te oferecer alguns analgésicos que tenho na gaveta, amanhã iremos atrás das plantas com mais calma. 

— Eu não posso ficar aqui.

— Bom, você ficará por esta noite, só até conseguir andar de novo. — Acalentou persuasiva, segurando um dos ombros dele com as mãos suaves e já sem as luvas. — Eu preciso de companhia e você, de repouso.

Empurrando-o com delicadeza para o lado, fez com que a criatura deitasse no estofado e soltasse um suspiro longo. Deidara pegou-se concordando com ela sem pensar demais no assunto; a mulher exalava tanta calma que não conseguia enxergar a possibilidade de qualquer perigo residir naquela casa. 

— Eu não sei o que fazer como forma de agradecimento por todo o seu cuidado comigo. — O elfo disse assim que Tenten apareceu na manhã seguinte. Na mesa haviam bolos, sucos e salgados preparados pelas mãos habilidosas da criatura. O cheiro que perfumava o ambiente era quase mágico. 

— Esse café da manhã delicioso já me soa como um começo. — Brincou ela, adiantando-se para cortar um pedaço do bolo de chocolate. Não precisaria se preocupar com comida por um bom tempo e agradecia aos céus mais uma vez pela oportunidade magnífica de ter um elfo bem ali na sua cozinha. 

Sentaram-se frente a frente. Os dedos dele logo encontraram a superfície de madeira e começou a batucar. A Mitsashi indagou com o olhar o que parecia o perturbar visivelmente. 

— Você... Bom, eu acho que pode ser demais, mas preciso tentar: posso ficar mais um tempo aqui? Não posso correr riscos lá fora. 

— Que tipo de riscos? 

— Preciso estar bem recuperado caso precise fugir. A minha casa é um tanto longe daqui.

— Alguém está atrás de você? 

— Mais ou menos.

Não precisava pensar demais para entender o que ele dizia. Como Konan havia salientado: as notícias no outro mundo estavam voando cada vez mais rápido. 

Deidara parecia confiar até demais na caçadora, era uma situação quase cômica. 

— E o que fazia tão longe de casa? — Ela resolveu indagar, desviando do outro assunto. 

— Precisava encontrar uma flor rara, parece que dei sorte. 

A dualidade na frase fez com que Tenten sorrisse, deixando todo o rosto vermlho. Oh, céus, o que havia dado nela?

— Posso lhe fazer companhia? — Deidara indicou o lugar vago ao lado da mulher. 

Tenten sorriu, concordando. Estavam juntos há dois dias já. Konan buscaria-o pela manhã, o que a deixava inquieta. Um passo em falso poderia colocar a sua vida em perigo, mas no geral a companhia do elfo era interessante e agradável. E acreditava ser pela tranquilidade que ele exalava que a mulher decidiu não o prender em seu porão; entre sorrisos doces e conversas amenas encantavam-se um com o outro.

— O que você gostaria para o almoço? 

— Caçarei um coelho para amanhã. — Sugeriu ele. — É o mínimo que posso fazer como agradecimento por sua hospitalidade. 

— Certeza que consegue?

— Tenho meus truques. — Piscou um dos olhos turquesa, charmoso. Depois se explicou: — Eu converso com a natureza. Sou capaz de escutar todos os pensamentos das flores e os sussurros das árvores.

— E o que elas sussurram?

Os dois começaram a falar mais baixo, de repente presos em um mundo secreto que só eles participavam. Os olhos dela ficaram mais pesados enquanto ouvia-o falar com a voz calma, parecia estar enfeitiçada. 

Talvez fosse culpa da carência e da solidão, entretanto Deidara despertava em seu coração um sentimento peculiar que ela não conseguia ignorar. Os seus interesses misturavam-se: queria ele por perto para entregá-lo logo ou para conhecê-lo melhor com segundas intenções?

A gentileza, a simplicidade e o zelo deixavam-o ainda mais irresistível, e isso era perigoso. 

— As árvores me contam histórias lindas.

— Conte-me uma. — Tenten pediu, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá para que pudesse encará-lo melhor. Apoiou a bochecha na mão e notou como ele engoliu em seco antes de começar a falar, olhando-a na mesma intensidade.

A lenda era sobre uma bela moça chamada Violeta que levava alegria por onde passava. Durante uma viagem até outro reino ela conheceu o seu oposto e se apaixonou pelo rei Bleack; ele era ruim, um ser humano desprezível que só se importava com os próprios ganhos. O começo do relacionamento foi difícil, mas toda a vida dela acabou o contagiando e ele se tornou outra pessoa depois dela. Os dias no castelo eram preenchidos por risos e juras de amor que nunca haviam sido proferidas antes. Porém a doce Violeta sofria com a falta de sua família e Bleack sentia o seu mundo descolorido quando ela suspirava melancólica pelos cantos. Então, os dois fizeram um acordo: ela visitaria a família quando quisesse, mas sempre voltaria para ele. 

— Na primavera ela aparece como a flor Violeta para o seu marido, florescendo por todo o reino, e no inverno eles se reunem novamente no castelo. 

Deidara terminou de contar com um olhar confiante, lambendo o lábio inferior devagar e percebendo como a mulher acompanhava aquele movimento com extrema aenção. Suas orelhas pontudas ficaram quentes. 

— Você é... diferente. — Ele confidenciou. Nunca havia encontrado uma humana tão de perto, que podia vê-lo e escutava-o, e o que sentia dentro de si era esplêndido. — Eu gosto de você. 

Àquela simples frase fez as bochechas da Mitsashi corarem. Ela suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento. O que era aquele sentimento que contorcia o seu estômago e deixava os pés gelados?

Elfos eram criaturas muito intensas e inebriantes, amantes quentes por natureza...

Tenten segurou-o pelos ombros, juntando seus lábios. Ele não estava surpreso com o contato, sentia-se realizado por ela ter tomado a iniciativa. 

Nem podiam acreditar que estavam experimento o gosto um do outro. A mulher era tão doce quanto o seu cheiro, e o elfo era mentolado e refrescante. 

O beijo começou desajeitado, tentando encontrar o ajuste certo, com as mãos afobadas subindo e descendo pelos braços e pescoço. Depois de alguns segundos encontraram o ritmo, desacelerando os movimentos para aproveitar melhor. As bocas moviam-se em sincronia, deixando com que as línguas acariciassem uma a outra. 

Deidara apertou a cintura da mulher, puxando o corpo dela para cima e encaixando-a em seu colo. O movimento mais íntimo fez com que os dois suspirassem, quebrando o beijo. 

Tenten deixou um rastro quente de mordidas pelo pescoço do elfo, aspirando seu cheiro amadeirado. Era intoxicante. 

Enroscando os dedos nos cabelos macios dela, ele puxou-os com delicadeza para trás e deixou leves selares no ombro desnudo.

Naquele momento, tudo parecia certo. 

E quente. 

Deidara abriu os olhos devagar, exausto. O seu coração parecia explodir dentro do peito, feliz com o que havia acontecido. Ainda sentia o cheiro floral de Tenten impregnado em seu corpo. Dormiram abraçados na cama — espremendo-se para ficarem bem juntos no colchão de solteiro — quando o sol estava começando a nascer. 

Bocejou uma vez, sentindo o corpo mais retesado do que o normal. Quando virou a cabeça para procurar pela mulher ao seu lado percebeu duas coisas: estava vestido e suas mãos estavam amarradas na frente do corpo com uma corda.

Engasgou com a própria saliva, tentando gritar por ajuda. Relanceou os olhos turquesa pelo quarto, encontrando Tenten na soleira da porta. Ela não encarava de volta o, agora, ex-amante. 

— O que é isso? 

— Fiz o que era preciso.

— O que isso significa? 

— Negócios são negócios. Vocês são perigosos, mas valiosos. 

A mulher puxou a adaga do bolso, girando-a de um lado para o outro, ainda sem olhá-lo. Esperava que a situação o fizesse entender sozinho o que estava acontecendo, então permaneceu em silêncio. Sentia o seu corpo queimar e abafaria qualquer sentimento que a deixasse fraca na frente dele. 

— Quem é você? — Ela não respondeu, continuou movimentando a adaga de um lado para o outro. Deidara começou a sentir as mãos em seu colo tremerem. — Você vai me entregar? 

A resposta parecia óbvia e a mulher não precisou responder. Foi aí que ele sentiu-se derrotado; os boatos do mundo mágico eram reais e, justo ele, caiu nas mãos de uma caçadora. Só que de toda a realidade, a questão que mais fazia o seu doce coração doer precisava ser expulsa para dar ordem aos pensamentos: 

— Nada do que aconteceu entre nós foi real?

Por um momento os olhos da Mitsashi arregalaram-se, ela lutava contra os pensamentos errados de que deveria sentia alguma coisa por dele. Foram dias intensos e a sua mente estava acesa com uma vida diferente, mas ela sabia o quão perigoso ele poderia ser e não correria mais riscos.

— Você é uma anomalia da natureza. Eu nunca seria capaz sentir algo bom por você. — Sussurrou a última parte expressando uma raiva mal contida; talvez raiva dele ou dela mesma, por não acreditar no que dizia. Deidara levou as mãos até os cabelos despenteados, agarrando-os com força. 

— Você diz que eu sou uma criaturas perigosas, mas isso que você fez... Isso, sim, foi um vislumbre da sua verdadeira maldade.

Passos firmes na escada de madeira se aproximaram, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Não havia muito mais o que falar, também. Entre eles, só o sentimento agridoce da madrugada anterior. 

Tenten não podia arriscar tudo e se deixar cair na tentação da cobiça com aquele elfo. E Deidara jamais seria capaz de se perdoar por ter se apaixonado por aquela mulher.


End file.
